Halloween At Freddy's
by CheesyBlueberry
Summary: One-shot. As a way of celebrating his one-month anniversary, Mike tests his bear suit theory on the animatronics, yet he unknowingly- and unfortunately- chose the worst night to do it, Halloween.


**AN: Just an idea i came up with while playing FNaF. This is the first story i've written so any constructive critisism would be highly appreciated. Sorry for any mistakes and such but nobody's perfect, I guess. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! :-D**

 **Halloween at Freddy's**

Usually, a man in a bear suit walking through the streets would seem weird, but since it was Halloween, no one questioned Mike. He was making his way to Freddy's for his last shift before the weekend. It was also his one month anniversary of working at Freddy's, something he unsurprisingly took pride in. Not everyone can survive a month being a night guard at that place. As his way of celebrating this, he decided to be test a theory he had since his 3rd day of working there. Luckily his anniversary coincidentally coincided with Halloween or else he would've been sent to the police station as a suspected partner or successor of the missing murderer.

But Mike thought none of this as he entered Freddy's, only wondering whether his plan would work or he is just speeding up his death. Only one way to find out. He entered the office and check the tablet. Five minutes till his shift started. Despite having gone through this many too many times to count, his palm still sweat due to his nervousness. He pulled off the mask to help his breathing before he collapsed from hyperventilation. When the lights turned off, he knew the hunt began.

According to the 7-day cycle Mike knew they followed, this would have been the last night of the week, the night when the robots would be the most active. Yet, when Mike checked the cameras, none of the animatronics had moved. Even half an hour later, not even the enthusiastic Bonnie moved. Mike was baffled. If the night had been normal there would be animatronics at both his doors by now. In his desperation to feel even a shred of normalcy in this unusually still pizzeria, he tried flicking between 2B and other cameras to conjure Golden Freddy, but to no avail. After his failed attempts, he stopped and decided to do something that was much more suicidal than his last actions. He stood up and walked out to the animatronics, but not before putting on the mask.

The flashlight provided was out of power, and so was his second-hand phone. Since there were no windows in the pizzeria, the only light came from the candles inside the jack-o-lanterns spread throughout the rooms. This also ramped the scare factor up a notch. Mike wondered why they didn't just convert the place into a horror attraction, there certainly were enough rumors from the murders and 'missing' guards to fuel the fire for such an attraction.

He continued walking into the dining hall and stopped in front of the main stage. Due to the festivities of the day, they pizzeria's stars were decked out in Halloween gear. Bonnie's dusty blue guitar was replaced with a broom-shaped guitar. Chica's apron was orange with a jack-o-lantern print while Freddy's hat was painted orange. What he didn't notice, however, was the slight glow surrounding each robot. Standing before the animatronics that haunted his nights, be it when working or sleeping, he struggled to find the traits that encouraged kids to come back. Maybe in a distant past, before the murders, they were the main reasons people came to this town, but now, they looked dirtier than a filled junkyard.

Shaking off his fears, he walked up onto the stage before waving his hands in front of the animatronics. Seeing no reaction, he fought with himself before giving in and lightly poking Freddy on the nose. Hearing the honk it produced caused Mike to smile. At least until Freddy's eyes lit up. Mike instinctively took a step back, almost falling off the stage. He was about to turn tail and run off the stage when Freddy locked eyes with him.

Freddy stared at him blankly, creeping him out. "Good ev-evening, son. Haven't seen y-you around here before. Are you a new ani-animatronic here?" He finally spoke, albeit with glitches.

Mike almost leaped out of his suit. His plan worked! Now he just needed to act like an animatronic and last the night before he'd go home and celebrate his one month anniversary of surviving at Freddy's.

"Yes I am," Mike tried adding a mechanical tinge to his words, "I was sent here from a sister location to help here." "W-well then," Freddy replied, "We sh-should give you a tour f-first."

So Mike hesitantly followed Freddy. He already knew the place but he had to act if he wanted to live. He zoned out while Freddy was explaining to him the workings of the place, instead opting to think about how this changed everything. He could walk around the establishment at night without worrying for his life or relying on the doors to protect him. Although he wondered when the other animatronics would become active. Especially Golden Freddy since he didn't know if he would be fooled by the mask.

"Mike? Mike?" Freddy's words brought him out of his stupor.

He looked around and noticed they were in the kitchen. Having never entered the kitchen, he never knew what lay inside, especially since the kitchen camera was audio only. 'Probably since an animatronic destroyed it' Mike mused. Since the kitchen appeared as a mystery to Mike, he was taken aback when he saw that it just looked like any other restaurant kitchen.

"This is wh-where the pizza is m-made and sto-stored," Freddy stated.

"It is a-also my favorite pl-place. If I c-could, here I'll sp-spend all my days," a robotic female voice sounded from behind him.

Mike, calmly- or as calmly as one could when surprised by a voice directly behind them, anyway- turned around and came face to face with Chica. Her and Freddy's hulking frame towered over him, making him feel miniscule compared to them.

"Hello th-there. You must be a n-new anim-matronic. My name's Chica, n-nice to meetcha!" She spoke in a glitchy yet bubbly voice. 'She also liked rhymes apparently' Mike noted.

Freddy led Mike out of the room to let Chica do her thing in the kitchen. When he looked at the stage, he saw Bonnie polishing his blue guitar, the broom-like guitar left forgotten on the stage floor. His eyes opened when he spotted Mike in his suit with Freddy.

He quickly walked up to them before exchanging a knowing glance with Freddy that went unnoticed by Mike. He then switched his gaze over to Mike and sung to a non-existent tune, "Hey there, how ya doin, nice to meetcha, are ya new in town?"

Mike, being startled by the way Bonnie spoke, struggled to answer him. Luckily, Freddy stepped in and saved him from answering, "Don't t-torture the poor b-boy, Bonnie."

"If you s-say so boss." Bonnie then turned and headed back to his guitar.

" I apologize for his a-actions, Mike," Freddy started, "but he t-tends to get ex-excited when he sees new pe-people."

"I don't mind," was Mike's reply, "where to next?"

"We've been to a-almost all locations. The on-only ones l-left are P-Pirate's Cove and the backst-stage."

"The Cove it is then," was Mike's choice.

Standing in front of the curtains, Mike's mind flashed back to the times when a red metal head would peek out of them before dashing down the hallway minutes later. He shook his head to clear his mind. 'that nightmare's over now. Non need to be afraid with this suit on' Mike reasoned with himself.

Before they could enter, the curtains slowly opened and Foxy peered out. He looked around before spotting the pair, to whom he then growled, "Dun come in here an' disturb meh lads. I'll make sure ye'll regret it." He then violently pulled the curtains shut.

"Rude much?" Mike muttered under his breath.

"I'm afraid w-we caught him at a b-bad time, son. We'll just c-come back next time," Freddy glumly said, then he perked up before saying, "Next stop, however, is the backstage. There's someone who's dying to meet you."

Mike hesitantly followed Freddy into the last room, knowing that it's the same room he could've died in. What he saw inside made him freeze.

Like how Mike saw it through the camera, there were masks on shelves and an endoskeleton on a table in the center. What did shock Mike, though, was the decaying bear suit under the camera. Who would've thought that the golden bastard was –almost literally- hiding under his nose the whole time.

"Like I've said, Goldie's been dying to meet you," Freddy spoke from the behind Mike, giving him a slight nudge, "though he is quite shy. You should approach him and introduce yourself. Meanwhile, I'll be checking up on the others to see if they're up to any mischief tonight."

When the door closed, Mike was barely able to see anything, the only light source he had was the orange glow from behind the closed door. Deciding to heed Freddy's advice, Mike stepped closer to the limp suit. As he stared however, Mike saw what appeared to be dried blood near the eyes, mouth and joints, but he chalked it up to how the light shone on the yellowed suit.

When Mike was close enough to the suit to touch it, it suddenly sprang to life, gripping Mike's shoulders roughly, before uttering the last words he'd ever hear.

"SAVE US."


End file.
